


Casual Friday on Enterprise

by fanaticaltrekkie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, Gen, idk man but i'm back on my bullshit, s(crap)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticaltrekkie/pseuds/fanaticaltrekkie
Summary: Captain Archer decided to have a casual Friday. What will T'Pol wear?





	Casual Friday on Enterprise

"Attention all crewman." Captain Archer's voice blared through the intercom. "Due to multiple requests from different crewmen, we will be having a sort of holiday tomorrow. A hundred years ago or so, people would have 'casual Friday' at their workplace. Seeing that tomorrow is a Friday, I have decided we will be continuing this tradition."

T'Pol heard the broadcast and frowned a little bit. She continued reading some science reports in her quarters when a second broadcast followed.

"All crewmen MUST participate."

T'Pol sighed. If she must, then she would. She thought about what she could wear for a few minutes. Then a faint smile could be seen on her face. She knew exactly what she would wear.

Commander Tucker grinned as she walked into Engineering with her usual uniform on. He was dressed in a Hawaiian floral shirt, with cargo shorts and Crocs on. "You don't seem very casual, Sub-Commander."

"And you seem very excessive with your participation in this tradition." Indeed, Trip looked bright and garish in comparison to the others in Engineering. Most of them were wearing grey sweatpants and hoodies.

"Ah, but at least I'm participating. Unlike you."

"I am indeed participating. Just more subtly."

"Proof." Trip crossed his arms and smiled confidently.

Without saying a word, T'Pol lifted her leg and set it on a step. Trip looked down and his mouth fell open.

"Are those...converse?"

"Yes. Originals. from the year 2013."

Trip's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few time.

"If that is all, I'm needed on the bridge." All Trip could do was close his mouth and nod a few times. He didn't move until after T'Pol turned on her heel and left Engineering.


End file.
